Benjamin Deeds (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Morph | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, (New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; University of Texas at Austin, Austin, Texas | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Category:Variable Eyes (Variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Category:Variable Hair (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = Some college level education | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men #3 | HistoryText = Origin Benjamin Deeds was an average college student at the University of Texas at Austin until his mutant powers manifested during a pro-mutant rally on campus. Media and other students seemed to welcome him with open arms. The festivities were cut short by the arrival of Cyclops and Magneto to retrieve Benjamin. They were shortly followed by the original five X-Men. A battle ensued, and Benjamin was left at the campus. Benjamin was expelled from school for being a mutant and every time he tried to call his parents by phone they didn't answer. While leaving the school, Scott approached him again and convinced him to come with him and promised him that he could leave if he didn't like it. X-Men Benjamin remained with the new X-Men, but felt insecure about his abilities and contribution to the team. It wasn't until Emma Frost took an interest in him that he discovered the full extent of his powers. Emma and Magik took Benjamin to Atlantic City to assist in training his powers. His final test was to have him hand deliver a letter to Timothy Dugan inside a secured S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Benjamin was able to complete his task, but was caught due to the contents of the letter. He was retrieved by Magik, and with his infiltrating powers has earned his place with the X-Men. | Powers = Benjamin is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has displayed the following mutant powers: * Transmorph: Benjamin has shown his ability to fuse his looks with anyone else, not becoming that person, but a close duplicate in both appearance and sound. * Transformative Psychochemical Influence: Benjamin also has the unique ability to cause someone to like him and trust him. This chemical influence allows others to feel good, smoothed, calm, pleasant, and relaxed. ** Technochemical Disruption: Benjamins chemicals can also be used to scramble technological/electronic devices. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Benjamin has stated he is gay, though as in one issue he was shown ogling Magik (before being warned off that intimacy with her would "break him"), this may have been to excuse himself from seducing a bystander as training. | Trivia = * Although he eventually adopted it, Benjamin originally disliked the codename Morph when Emma Frost first proposed it. ** As a joke, Benjamin once mentioned he would have used the codename Goldballs if it wasn't already taken. ** An alternate reality counterpart of Benjamin used the codename Amity, but the Marvel Prime Benjamin has not yet used this designation. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Disruption Category:Empaths Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants